AWKWARD
by CalebAndHannaForever
Summary: What happens when Regina interrupts Caleb and Hanna's "study date"? Read to find out! Just a fun Haleb oneshot! Please read and review!


Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars or any of its characters.

Hanna Marin unlocked the front door of her house, leading her boyfriend, Caleb Rivers, inside and to the kitchen.

"Do you want anything?" she asked, and he knew she meant, "Do you want anything to eat or drink?" But that didn't stop him from giving her a smart Alec response.

"I just want you, Han," he said seductively, smirking and wrapping his arms around the blonde's waist and kissing her slowly and passionately.

"Ca-leb," she groaned, pulling away. "We can't do that. What if my mom comes home?"

"I don't care," he said, kissing her again.

"Caleb," she said sternly.

"Fine," he sighed. "What do you want to do then?"

"Let's watch a movie," Hanna said, grabbing his hand and dragging him into the living room.

She walked over to the Marin's DVD case and stood looking at it for a little while.

"I wanna watch...The Notebook," she said finally, taking it off the shelf.

"Of course you do!" he exclaimed. "I think it's my turn to pick, though."

She frowned at him.

"But whenever it's your turn, you always pick a scary movie and I hate it," she said sadly, looking into his eyes.

"And whenever it's your turn, you always pick a chick-flick and I hate it," he said, taking Friday the Thirteenth off of the shelf.

"I am not watching that," Hanna said, eyeing the movie in his hand.

"Yes you are," he told her, picking her up and bringing her over to the couch.

"No!" she screamed, laughing. "Put me down!"

He sat her down on the couch and kissed her forehead.

"We're watching MY movie this time."

"I don't want to," she whined. "I'll get scared."

"Don't worry, you can snuggle with me, I'll keep you safe," he said, looking down at her.

She stood up and kissed him. She opened her mouth and he slipped his tongue inside. He got so wrapped up in the kiss that he forgot about the movie. He dropped it and it fell onto the couch.

He ran his hands up and down her back gently, as she ran her hands through his hair.

Just when it was getting really heated, she pulled away and grabbed the DVD off of the couch.

She climbed onto the couch and stood up, holding the movie above her head in her outstretched arm.

She laughed as she looked down at him.

"Nah nah na nah nah," she sang childishly.

He wasn't going to let her win, though.

He grabbed her waist and brought her back down to his level.

He laid her down on the couch and he laid down on top of her, and he tickled her.

"No!" she screamed, out of breath. "Stop it!"

That just made him tickle her more.

"Not until you agree to watch Friday the Thirteenth with me," he said.

"Never!" she cried, as he tickled her more and more, leaving her breathless.

"Then I guess I'll have to keep tickling you," he said simply.

"Caleb!" she screamed. "Stop it!"

So he did.

Instead, he placed a soft kiss on her lips. He was going to let her go then, but she put her hand behind his neck and pulled his face down to kiss her again. This kiss was much longer than the last, involving a lot more tongue and also involving a lot more of their hands running up and down the others' body.

REGINA MARIN

Hanna's grandmother, Regina, had come to Rosewood to surprise Hanna.

She knocked on the Marin's front door, and, when no one answered it, she walked in.

"Hanna?" she called out, knowing she should be out of school by now.

Then she heard it.

"Caleb!" Hanna screamed. "Stop it!"

Caleb? she wracked her brain. That was Hanna's boyfriend, right? She'd met him at Tom's wedding.

If Hanna was screaming at him to stop, what could he be doing with-or to-her? Whatever it was, she needed to stop it.

If that boy was doing more with her granddaughter than Hanna wanted to do, he was gonna regret it, she thought angrily, storming into the living room.

As soon as she walked in, she saw the boy on top of Hanna, his lips planted on hers.

She was gonna make that bastard pay for taking advantage of her Hanny.

She did the first thing that came to mind: she took a pillow off the nearest chair and began smacking him with it.

"You get off my Hanny!" Regina yelled at him angrily.

Caleb instinctively jumped off the couch and stood up, looking from Regina to Hanna and back to Regina again.

Hanna sat up and fixed her crooked top before looking at Regina.

"Gramma, what are you doing here?" she asked, surprised to see her.

"The better question is, what are you doing to my granddaughter?" she asked angrily, glaring at Caleb. "Why was she screaming at you to stop and why weren't you listening?"

"I...uh..." he looked at Hanna, and she could tell how terrified and uncomfortable he was.

So she stood up and looked at Regina.

"He was just tickling me, Gramma. He was trying to make me watch a scary movie, and I took it away from him, so he was tickling me to get it back," Hanna told her, an amused expression on her face. "And then it led to more." She smirked, but Caleb shot her an angry look.

"Oh," she said, trying to see if Hanna was telling the truth or not.

So Hanna picked up the movie from the couch and showed it to her.

"See? Friday the Thirteenth. You know I hate horror movies. And so does Caleb!" she said, looking at him, still not able to believe he thought she'd watch that with him.

"Oh, you should've known better, son. Hanna HATES horror movies," Regina said, looking at Caleb.

"Oh, he knows all right," Hanna said, grabbing his hand.

Regina just looked at the pair and didn't say anything.

"And you're acting like Caleb and I have never had sex before," Hanna commented casually.

"Hanna!" Caleb exclaimed, worried about Regina's reaction, and annoyed with Hanna for sharing this information.

"What?" she asked him, not knowing why he was so annoyed.

"Oh, that's my granddaughter," Regina laughed. "At least she tells the truth."

LINE BREAK

Okay, so I've had most of this written for a while now, and haven't had the time to finish it. I know it's random, but I just thought it'd be fun.

And yes, I AM working on updates for my stories. I have nothing to do today and I was walking around my house thinking, I'm bored, I have nothing to do. Then I thought, How bout I write?! So I think I'll spend most of the day writing new chapters for all of my stories. (Cross your fingers I won't get distracted.) I've written most of the next chapter of The Past Comes Back to Haunt You so I should hopefully be updating soon!

Please review! My last oneshot only got four reviews and I was really disappointed! And also, if you haven't already read it, go check out my newest chapter of To Tell or Not to Tell. It only got TWO reviews (thank you and anonymous) so I don't know if it just sucked and nobody wanted to review it or if nobody saw I updated. Please review, it means a lot!

Finally, go check out the story, "Hanna's Mess." It's amazing and I'm super obsessed with it! :)

Thanks for reading!

-Meghan XOXO


End file.
